


Art Collection from "The King of the Jocks: The King of the Misfits"

by Lucidnancyboy



Series: Misfits [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "King of the Jocks: King of the Misfits" Art Collection, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bucky likes funny PJ pants, Captain America - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jessie Lucid, Kissing, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Sexy Dancing, Steve likes to steal them, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky art, accidental three-way spooning, stucky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy
Summary: The collected drawings from my Stucky High School AU, "The King of the Jocks: The King of the Misfits". Twenty-seven chapters, and almost to the end of Steve and Bucky's story, I wanted a spot to share the illustrations. Featuring angsty cupcakes Steve, Bucky, Clint, Peggy, Natasha, Tony, and my original character TJ. Drawings by Jessie Lucid.





	1. Drawings 1-4

 

                                              

Chapter One- "Bucky & Clint: The Rooftop Kingdom"

 

                                            

Chapter Two- "Bucky: Purple Tips & Peppermint Sticks"

 

                                   

Chapter Three- "Steve & Bucky: The Synchronicity of Color"

 

                             

Chapter Four- "Steve & Bucky: Symbolic Stigmata"


	2. Drawing 5-8

 

             

Chapter 5- "Steve & Bucky: Pajama Pants to Soothe the Soul"

 

      

Chapter 6- "Bucky: by Steve Rogers"

 

           

Chapter 7- "Steve & Bucky: Candy Land"

 

           

Chapter 8- "Steve & Bucky: The Motion of Jellyfish"


	3. Drawings 9-12

            

Chapter 9- "Bucky Barnes: The Ninth Circle of Hell"

 

          

Chapter 10- "Steve & Bucky: The Headphone Splitter"

 

              

Chapter 11- "Steve & Bucky: Bipolar Fusion"

 

             

Chapter 12- "Steve & Bucky: Red"


	4. Drawings 13-16

            

Chapter 13- "Bucky Barnes as Caravaggio's Bacchus"

 

            

Chapter 14- "Steve & Bucky: Trust Fall"

 

         

Chapter 15- "Steve & Bucky...& Clint! WTF!"

 

          

Chapter 16- "Steve & Bucky: Simple"


	5. Drawings 17-19

       

Chapter 17- "Steve & Bucky: Dead Muppets"

 

      

Chapter 18- "Steve & Bucky: Home"

 

      

Chapter 19- "Steve & Bucky: Ridiculous Cowboy Fantasy"


	6. Drawings from Chapter 20-21

         

Chapter 20- "Clint Barton: Purple Rain"

 

            

Chapter 20- "Steve 7 Bucky: Merry-Go-Round"

 

           

Chapter 21- "Steve & Bucky: The Countdown"

 

         

Chapter 21- "Bucky & TJ: A Spoonful of Sugar Makes the Medicine Go Down"


	7. Drawings from Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cartoon drawings are 'drawn by Bucky' as a gift for Steve, recounting some funny things that have happened in their first month living together.  
> The Glam Gods are Steve and Bucky dressing up for Halloween as the main characters from "Velvet Goldmine".
> 
> *Note: There is an NSFW drawing in this grouping.

               

Chapter 22- "Steve & Bucky: Glitter and Gold" (colored light version)

 

               

Chapter 22- "Steve & Bucky: Glitter and Gold" (natural light version)

 

         

Chapter 22- "The Great Laundry Debacle, by Bucky Barnes"

 

         

Chapter 22- "Steve, aka/Firestarter, by Bucky Barnes"

 

              

Chapter 22- "Steve's first playdate (not the dirty kind), by Bucky Barnes"

 

            

Chapter 22- "The Art of BDSM #nailedit, by Bucky Barnes"

 

           

Chapter 22- "Pumpkin Guts are Steve's Kryptonite, by Bucky Barnes"

 

           

Chapter 22- "Me, You, & Lil Panda, by Bucky Barnes"


	8. Chapter 23

                                                         Chapter 23- "Clint, Steve, and Bucky: Gone-Day 1"

 

                                                                                                                                                        

                                                                     

These two drawings are meant to be companion pieces. The first, from Chapter 15, lining up with Chapter 23. 


	9. Drawings from Chapter 24

                

Chapter 24- "Steve & Bucky: Ophelia"

 

                               

Chapter 24- "41 Days Without You- by Steve Rogers"


	10. Chapter 25

                         

Chapter 25- "Blue in Green: Yakov and TJ"

The title is from a beautiful jazz song by Miles Davis called "Blue in Green".

 

                       

"The Other Side: Yakov & TJ (natural light version)"


	11. Drawings from Chapter 26

                                 

Chapter 26- "Bucky Barnes: Winter"

 

          

Chapter 26- "Steve & Bucky: United We Stand, United We Fall"

 

 


	12. Drawings from Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left (plus a little coda)! Thanks to everyone who has thrown kudos and comments in my direction. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> Jessie :)

                            

"Steve & Bucky: What Remains"

 

                

"Peggy, Clint, & Tony: Waiting Room"

 

                    

"Natasha & Clint: Strawberry Glue"


End file.
